


First Date

by TheKnightGarden



Series: Fictober 2019 [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkwardness, Developing Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKnightGarden/pseuds/TheKnightGarden
Summary: Nudari asks Hoclio to a picnic with him in order to woo him.





	First Date

Nudari stared at the door and hesitantly held his hand up to knock on the door. He's been standing in front of Hoclio's door for about ten minutes. He has never been this nervous before, not even when he created his first lifeform. Before he could finally gather his courage and actually knock on the door, the door opened and revealed Hoclio about ready to leave.

"Nudari? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to attend lunch with me," Nudari requested. 

"I mean, we'll both be at the great hall anyway. There was no need to ask."

"No, I-I mean if you will attend lunch with me somewhere else. I have this thing called a picnic set up for us in Aural's dreamscape."

Nudari could feel himself sweating. It's horrible that he wasn't born a mortal first. Maybe then he wouldn't be so awkward with other people. 

"Oh! I mean, sure," Hoclio accepted.

Nudari smiled widely. He offered his arm towards the love god and the two set off towards Aural's dreamscape.

\-----

In the dreamscape, there was a red and white checkered blanket in the middle of the grass, with a picnic basket placed next to it the blanket.

"Tadah," Nudari weakly introduced.

Hoclio stared at the preparations and sat down at the edge of the blanket. Nudari followed right behind him and sat down about three feet away from him. He reached into the picnic basket and pulled out two sandwiches and a few bottles of water and other carbonated drinks that Celini gave him.

"I didn't know what you liked to drink, so Celino gave me a few options. I also have some sandwiches that Ellandra suggested and made for us, so I hope-"

"Nudari, are you nervous?" he heard Hoclio ask him.

"Is it obvious?" 

Hoclio let out a small laugh and took one of the sandwiches.

"Relax. Pretend I'm any other person that you've been on a date with," Hoclio suggested.

"Are you aware I've been by myself with my twin sister for millennia and I have not talked to anyone because of Mother?" Nudari pointed out 

Hoclio stared at him. Nudari said nothing as he grabbed some water and poured the water in a glass.

"So am I like, your first date?" Hoclio asked him.

"First anything, really. I'm new at this, so please be patient with me," Nudari requested.

He took a bite out of his sandwich and noted a peculiar flavor to it. He furrowed his eyebrows and stared at the sandwich in question.

"Does the sandwich taste weird to you?" Nudari asked.

"There is a certain flavor to it, I'll admit," Hoclio agreed.

"I think it's because I have never needed to eat food before. It definitely does take some getting used to."

They ate together in complete silence. Nudari liked the atmosphere and Hoclio smiled at the flowers around him. All in all, maybe this was a good date. 


End file.
